


At last!

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Prison, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: We all know the story from Lovelink about Damien Jones, but what if in another universe, Damien found the one. Only he wasn’t expecting it to be her.....
Relationships: Damien Jones/Main Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

As he logged off on the lovelink app, he sighed a deep heavy sigh, he knew having a phone in prison was wrong, but he had become an addict. 

He was addicted to her, Iona, at first he'd been cynical, love was for those who had their whole lives in front of them, not him, he had life in prison. He was never getting out, not while Benni hid the truth. 

Damien, put the phone back in it's hiding place and walked back to his cell with a spring in his step. 

They'd only been talking for a couple of weeks, yet already he felt closer to her. He hadn't told her about Bennie, he would, when the time was right. 

Getting onto his bunk he remembered, the message she had sent him 

“I received my visiting order today. I can't wait to come and see you in the flesh.” then she put that little emoji ❤️

Turning over so his back was to the wall, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

THE NEXT MORNING   
“Come on Jones, get up” Damien sleepily opened one eye, the guard was standing over him “You’re unusually lethargic today.” Getting slowly off the bunk he noticed that everyone else had gone for breakfast, Damien liked to get to breakfast early so he could have hot food, now however he’d be left with a choice of lumpy, cold porridge or burnt cold toast. The thought made bile rise in his throat. 

Then his mind flicked to Iona, he’d be seeing her today, he felt like he wanted to sing but stuck to whistling instead. 

Eyeing him with suspicion the guard escorted him to the main hall, where Dave sat, he’d managed to swipe some hot porridge. Although when Dave said swipe what he meant was he had manipulated the cook into making Damien some fresh. 

Sitting opposite Dave with a goofy grin on his face, Dave did nothing more than raise a single eyebrow 

They had a secret code when talking about lovelink 

“So,” the older guy started his coffee now cold, “Is your girl coming today?” 

The spoon in his mouth Damien nodded so hard his head would fall off, swallowing the watery stuff, and pulling a face of disgust, Damien quietly said “Yes I cannot wait for her to get here. I’m finally going to meet her in person.” 

Leaning back in his chair Dave roared with laughter, “You’re like a teenager.” 

Flipping the bird Damien got up, put his tray away and went back to his cell, behind him he could hear Dave laughing. 

Upon arriving at his cell, he could see it had been ransacked. A note had been left. Picking it up slowly Damien’s blood ran cold. 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere. B” he knew it wasn’t a true threat. Besides what could Bennie do to him? He was already in prison.

Damien, washed and shaved in the small sink in his cell, changing his clothes he put on a little aftershave. “Dave was right, I am like a teen.” He said aloud to everyone and no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien discovers a secret about Iona, but will it make or break their relationship. 
> 
> Can she really be the one to save him? Or will it all go wrong?

Standing in line Damien was fidgeting, first with his hair then with a small piece of cotton on his shirt. 

The buzzer went and he grabbed a bib from the box at the side. The bibs they used for visiting were the same bibs they used to play the guards at football, smiling to himself he ended up with the number 69. This caused him to laugh, at first he kept it under control, but as he waited tears rolled down his face, ‘I'm so immature’ then he heard the clunk of the door, and he started to move forward. 

His eyes roaming the room, there she was. Sitting at a table, with a takeaway coffee in her hands, she was gorgeous, she had auburn waist-length hair, tied up in a braid that sat over her shoulder, and down the front of her arm, her grey/green eyes sparkled with a light brown eyeshadow, long dark eyelashes framed them perfectly, the Cupid’s bow of her lips was painted in pale pink, her cheeks had a slight hint of pink, looking at her shirt, he could see the blue vest top she was wearing, with small white flowers on, and the black skirt, her legs appeared to be slightly tanned, probably tights or stockings but slightly darker than her porcelain shoulders, arms and face. On her feet she wore open-toed heels, dark blue, she looked so pretty. 

Damien swallowed thickly, ‘I’m in trouble’ his brain told him. His feet didn’t seem to touch the floor as he walked towards her, looking up at him she gave him a genuine, big smile, “Hello Damien.” Getting up from her seat she leaned towards him giving him a small hug, only for her to be pulled away by a guard. 

“Oh sorry,” Iona said apologetically. Sitting at the same time, 1,001 questions ran through Damien's head. 

When suddenly she went shy “Sorry. I didn’t think I’d be this nervous.” Looking down into the brown and white paper cup. 

“Hey, it’s okay. If it helps I’m nervous too.” Suddenly brightening she said, “You are?” 

Smirking, knowing he’d taken the focus off the fact this was their first face to face meeting “Of course, I’m with the most beautiful girl in the world, all the others are jealous. I want to hide you in my cell, away from prying eyes. Not in a creepy or controlling way, Just to keep you mine.” 

Damien saw her shoulders visibly relax. This made him relax too, they chatted for an hour about something and nothing. He enjoyed getting to know her, now he’d seen her in the flesh he wanted more. Just then a guard came over to their table. He passed Iona a note, opening it she frowned, screwing it up she passed it back to the guard. “Damien, I have something to tell you.” Looking at her face he became afraid. ‘This is it you idiot. She’s going to ask you not to contact her again. Youve messed up royally. I told you not to contact on lovelink but would you listen to me.’ Looking him straight in the eye, unaware of the conversation that Damiens brain was now having with him, she spoke softly. “I’m......I’m the head wardens daughter.” Her hands in her lap, soft tears ran down her face as she hung her head. “You never listen to me’ Damien’s brain continued ‘Wait, she said something. Respond you idiot, comfort her, do something, Hello! You still alive?’ A small smile came over his beautiful face “I don’t care” Damien mumbled, and to be honest he truly didn’t. He couldn’t care less if she was the Prime Ministers daughter. Her head snapped up, ‘She’ll give herself whiplash if she does that’ her eyes were wet from unshed tears, “Really?” “Yeah. I don’t care who’s daughter you are. As long as you still like me that’s all I care about.” Smiling and nodding she wiped her face, a guard came by with tissues dabbing at her eyes gently, the buzzer went for time’s up. Slowly she reached across the table and gave Damien a gentle kiss on the cheek, she stood and turned towards the door, leaving him in shock. In the next breath she was gone. Standing Damien returned the bib to the box, and went back to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Iona. As her feelings toward Damien. 
> 
> After that shocking revelation can there relationship survive or will the head warden/governor have something to say on it. 
> 
> And what will become of them?

Waking out past the barred door, the head warden is waiting for Iona. 

“Darling? If you’d like to come to my office?” He asked the authority in his voice symbolised he was upset. 

Following on behind him, Iona, realised he would want an explanation. 

After ten minutes of complete silence, they had arrived at his office. 

The young lady outside the door looked on in shock. 

“Ruby, I don’t want to be disturbed for at least an hour.” Stating to the petite blonde woman he opened his office door. 

Walking inside Iona took a seat at the tidy, big mahogany desk. Walking around the other side, and taking a seat in the big maroon leather chair, he steepled his fingers. 

“What’s going on? Why are you visiting a prisoner here?” A questioning look on his face. 

Steeling her resolve, holding her head high she wasn’t 10 years old anymore. He didn’t frighten her. She was an adult, a female barrister and a lawyer. 

She had more than her fair share of dealings with criminals. She was like a human lie detector and could tell when someone was lying. She was so good she could always get her pick of the cases within her company. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Iona became the hard-nosed barrister/lawyer she was in the courtroom. 

“You don’t seem to understand. Damien Jones is a dangerous criminal, he committed patricide, I’m concerned.” His face hardening. 

Iona, takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. “It’s none of your business, father. I have known Damien since I was a child. Don’t you remember him, his dad used to own the garage on Brookman street. We used to play together. Then his dad remarried, and Bennie was born.” Iona spoke, devoid of emotion, she didn’t want to let her father in on the secret that she was falling for Damien. 

“I can ban you, from visiting him.” He said triumphantly. 

“Then I will become his lawyer, we can even have PRIVATE cell visits.” Emphasising the word private knowing that her father would understand, that he couldn’t ban her in an official capacity because everyone had the right to legal representation.

Smirking at her he snarled “He could afford your fees, don’t forget the prestigious company that you work for.” ‘Check mate’ his brain almost grinned. 

“You clearly know very little about me, still. My company recently made me Assistant Branch Manager, and I have influenced a lot of Pro Bono work, which is bringing in a lot more revenue, from higher profile cases. So nice try. I’m not the scared 10 year old that I once was, I’m also aware that the secretary” the last bit she air quoted “you have is one in a long line of women that you’re currently bedding and is 30 years younger than you and old enough to be your daughter, so you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date.” 

Iona could see her fathers face get redder and redder. Standing she rose to leave. “Who I date is not your business. But don’t worry I won’t bring the family name into any more disrepute than it already is. I could sleep with my half brother and still be thought of highly. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to leave.” 

Slamming the big oak door behind her, the secretary did her best to keep her eyes on her computer screen. She had of course heard everything that Iona had said, and could feel a blush creeping up her neck. 

Getting out her car keys she didn’t even acknowledge the other woman, and stalked out towards her car. 

Unlocking the car and getting in the drivers seat, she sat taking deep breaths for a while. Her father always knew how to get under her skin. Taking her phone out of her bag, she pulled up the lovelink app. 

Iona - Hi, can’t believe I got to see you. When you’re next online I have something else I didn’t get to tell you.

Replacing her phone in the pocket of her bag she got her keys in her hand when a knock came on the window. Putting the key on and rolling down the electric windows on her Mercedes she looked at the face and almost couldn’t believe that standing there was Damien’s half brother Bennie “Hello can I help you?” Pretending she didn’t know him. 

“Are you okay? I saw you, and you looked upset.” He said smarmy in a voice that made Iona feel sick. 

“Yes I’m alright thank you.” With that he walked away. ‘How long had he been standing there?’ 

Shrugging Iona started the car and drove off. 

What she didn’t know was that Bennie had seen who she has messaged and saw what was said.


End file.
